borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:General Knoxx
For some reason, I can't get this latest tweet into the chart. Someone else do it. 18:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC) just had marketing run some movie preview thing past me about myself. they called it a... trailer? but it didn't look like a truck to me. General Knoxx Tweets (Twittergrams) Now that the expansion is well and truly out, I suggest that the tweets be moved either to a sub page of the General Knoxx article, or to a linked article in the main namespace. As it stands, the content of these posts are dominating the article, and the article should really be focused on documenting the game itself rather than documenting the viral marketing for the game. -- WarBlade 00:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I second that. 21:41, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Proposed, seconded, no oppositions for several months. Well that tears it then. It's done. The results might need a bit of a tidy, but for now the in-game General Knoxx has been separated from the external marketing tool General Knoxx. I'm going to bed. G'night. -- WarBlade 13:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Playthrough? Can you choose the playthrough from the very begining? I mean I have completed the DLC for the first time and enemies were all like lvl56+, so I guess I completed the PT2? I'm scared Q.Q M3rc3r's | talk 11:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) On any character who's on Playthrough 2 you can still choose to play Playthrough 1 again. In Playthrough 1, the enemies in DLC3 are between about Lv34 and Lv40, though there are some exceptions(DON'T try Crawmerax for example).WodashGSJ 11:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Combat Medics Are they infinitely spawning? I'm trying to beat him on Playthrough 2.5, and so far, I've killed 6 of them.... Dunno for sure, but I've never seen less than 2 pairs, and there's always another pair that appears after I've dealt with Knoxx. Never seen more than 3 pairs, but I deal with him pretty fast, so I can't say if they keep appearing.WodashGSJ 15:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. --Nagamarky 17:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It appears to me that they spawn infintiely but the first time is at a certain percentage of hp(50%?), and after that the devastators and medics spawn at time intervals. The badass only seems to spawn at around 10%hp or less though (thank God). A "Glitch" Spot While killing general knoxx, I found a spot behind some rocks where almost NONE of Knoxx's, Badass devastators and regular devastators attacks can get you, but you can get them. this spot is in the upper right of the arena, by where the devastators spawn. Its clearly marked on the map also. So far I have killed knoxx about 8 times using this tactic. Oops, forgot to put signature.Hugs 05:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I've circled the spot on the map where the "glitch" spot is located, and added that to the article. -- 06:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : You can be killed in this spot. It just isn't as easy. One problem is that if Knoxx and the Devastators all get going on you at once when you're in there, the pyrotechnics are so obtrusive that it's difficult to see Knoxx's head, let alone target it. 10:34, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Easy stuff If you're farming the armory and taking along a buddy or even a mule character, put him on the left liftplatform but don't have them push the button until you bleed out. Seems that if you manage to lure Knoxx close enough to that thing, he tries to attack the player that's still underground. The one down below can't get hurt and the one on top can score easy crits with high power weapons. His allies are also infinite respawn since they appear on your radar when you're raiding the armory. It's surprisingly easy to kill him before the second baddass devastator even shows up. Might be different for other people, it's just too easy for me because of a blr hornet I'm using. Corrosive Effective? Though Devastators are vulnerable to corrosive weapons, Gen Knoxx doesn't seem to be. My Defiler (lvl48 906 dmg) kills most Devastators in about 5 shots but it wasn't very effective against Gen Knoxx. While most will spurt a fountain of green DoT when hit, only about 2 DoT appeared from each hit on Gen Knoxx. My Atlas Orge is the only weapon I have that does consistent damage to him. MeMadeIt 00:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) To check if he's really weak against Corrosive, try a non-elemental revolver with similar damage. I bet you'll find the Defiler hurts him more. Anyway, I find a Hornet best against him - if you keep interrupting his charging he'll never even get a shot off, so even though it takes longer, you'll be in better shape during the fight. WodashGSJ 02:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I think Knoxx is, just like any other big bosses, nearly immune to any DoT elemental effect. -- Cocofang 12:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Agree. I've now used a Serpens on him and he just doesn't spout fountains of green like other enemies do. DoT is a fraction of what you'd normally see. The only thing that seems to be really effective are headshots. I need to find a Hornet and give that a try. MeMadeIt 17:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Knoxx is nearly immune to elemental effects, like most bosses are. Not sure about explosive, even though I just ran him twice with an Ogre and Havoc; my memory is failing me. --Nagamarky 17:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure, he won't suffer DoT like any other big boss, but since the game still considers him to be a heavily armored enemy corrosive weapons will still apply bonus direct damage. Just without the DoT in this case. If you have a high base damage Defiler or such, it's still worth using against him if you have one. It doesn't even have to be a Maliwan, since you don't have to take elemental multipliers into account. Any corrosive gun with a high damage shot will work the same on him. 07:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Knoxx's Voice Actor? Anyone know who the voice actor is for General Knoxx? It sounds a lot like the guy who played Admiral Hackett in Mass Effect, Lance Henriksen. He comes in at 1 minute into the video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh9TOf3EbVk&feature=related --Furlock 07:54, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : Sounds like the same guy, IIRC. Good find if this turns out to be legit. Friendlypipot 18:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Many thanks. Wonder how we'd confirm it? IMDb's page on Lance didn't say anything about Borderlands when I skimmed it over.--Furlock 20:22, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm more than certain it's J.K. Simmons in the original Knoxx DLC, and a soundalike (but not a particularly good one) in subsequent sightings, such as in Claptrap's New Robot Revolution DLC. Transmothra 08:04, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Another candidate could be Jeffrey Tambor , the actor who plays George Bluth Senior in Arrested Development. There are even some lines that come out pretty close to some of the dialogue within the prison in Arrested Development. Incredible that there does not seem to be anyone who knows... Patrick Warburton How about him?.. He sounds just like that in the game, same "talk" he uses in movies like, Emperors new groove.. same, catchy one liners.. / Bennie Listening to his voice, I'd say he sounds a lot like Bryan Cranston Is a refrence in being, not just name? I mean, he looks like the general from Avatar, which is also about a planet called Pandora. There suits have simaler weapons. Just saying. Longjohns 17:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :They both just look 'military' as far as I can see. The only connection is the Devastator being similar to the AMP suit. Throw in the name of the planet and it still just looks like a coincidental similarity, not a "reference". -- WarBlade 10:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Arms After watching the Devastator in action, I don't think, Knoxx's arms (or the pilot of any Devastator) are in the arms but in the main torso. I noticed that the upper arms never move and they are too thin to actually be moved by a human. They are also too far away from the rest of the body for a human to operate them. He would have to be extremely wide to be able to fit in them. That and based on its size, my guess is that the entire human body is encased in the torso and controlled via a joystick like system, my guess.KnightNapier 00:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : If you watch the Knoxx cut scene just before the fight with him, you can see the controlls of the Cockpit.Veggienater 02:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Level scaling? I could swear everything got a lot tougher after I killed Knoxx in PT2, but I can't find anything to support that on the wiki. Does killing him, in fact, count as a scaling event like killing Crawmerax does? 18:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :yes. trigger _should_ actually be Armory Assault. 04:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) (or, rather, seeing the credits. just like destroyer.) :::Excellent, thank you for the info. I am trying to get to level 69 without tearing my hair out ''before ''I do this stuff; I already messed up another save. 20:09, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I noticed after completeing the main storyline every enemy starts scaling, where as before he was only level 55 max, after I went back to finish off the Destroyer he was in the high 60's along with every other enemy. So if anyone plans to farm him for the glitch, keep that in mind. While most of the armory won't scale, the ones behind the energy barriers that require the lift to get will. Hammer Corps. (talk) 14:39, October 20, 2012 (UTC)